


Good Seeker

by Kit_SummerIsle



Series: Cybertronian Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Candy, Family, Fluff, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Day 15 - prompt: candy<br/>Completely AU verse, where the Seekers are Optimus's sparklings - adopted or own, doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Seeker

“Now, who was a good little Seeker this orn?”

Skywarp jumped up, little arms waving high in the air and his thin voice squealed as he shouted: ”Me, me, me, mememe!” while his wide optics literally begged for the energon candy he focused on in his caretaker’s comparatively huge servos. The overall effect was slightly marred by the blotches of paint and dirt decorating the little purple and black frame, telling clearly to anymech seeing it that Skywarp, as usual was definitely very far from any definition of a good little sparkling. But the simple matter of spilling his paints and make a mess of his room has never before deterred him from being the first to come forward for sweets and attention. 

The blue sparkling beside him was marginally more controlled and refrained from jumping – but his wings were just as eagerly rising and optics begging for the sweets as his brother’s and Thundercracker was usually a well-behaved sparkling… that is, unless Skywarp drew him into some mischief which happened often. Now he was just a bit too busy making an innocent face for his sire to really believe him… the blue Seeker was notoriously bad in lying or acting, he was far too honest for it. He enjoyed playing with the paints around when Skywarp spilled them, but unlike Skywarp, he did feel bad about it afterwards, making him eager but shy when the sweets came out in the big servo of their Sire.

The third Seekerling though… he wasn’t craving for the candy, at least not outwardly so. He sat with his back and slightly quivering little wings towards the other mechs and thin arms crossed over his cockpit, the little, dark face drawn into a surprisingly adultlike frown. Starscream knew that he wasn’t a good little sparkling, at least as far as his sire would take his actions. But he needed to see what would happen if he mixed energon and paints and lit them… he suspected an explosion but wanted to see the colour of the flames. They were really pretty, a purplish gold, so he considered the experiment successful. Almost making up for not getting sweets, which he was sure would happen, so he didn’t beg for them, didn’t even look that way.

Optimus’s laughing optics danced on his Seekerlings, his knowing glance taking in the blotches of paint, soot and various dirt on them and the expressions of the upturned little faces… and of course Starscream’s pouting, stubbornly turned away stance. He knew from their behaviour that none of them really deserved the candy… but he loved them despite the mischief, the stubbornness and even the dangerous need of Starscream to experiment with things he really shouldn’t. He couldn’t not to. 

Gently turning the tricoloured Seeker towards him, gathering the other two close too, he gave them all the candy, dividing it fairly among them and his spark melted at the joy they showed, the surprised joy from Starscream… he loved them all, but the intelligent, stubborn little sparkling was the closest to his spark. He acted so adultlike sometimes… but he loved the sweets, the praise, the love not one bit less than his brothers. 

And it was the best thing in the world when the small arms clamped around him and Starscream whispered a _love you dad_ into his audials, that he wouldn’t say aloud.


End file.
